Forever in Debt
by NeoTwilight
Summary: Stephanie is a regular pony who doesn't like to be bothered. One day, she comes home to see that her brother had trashed her house. Now Stephanie is officially broke. What'll she do? Rated T for some small stuff...
1. Prologue

**Hey there! My name is Cream, and this is my first fanfic ever! Please help me by reviewing, and if you find any mistakes, don't be afraid to PM me! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The snow was falling quietly from the sky. Stephanie paused from her walk and stared up into the dreary gray Vancouver sky above. She sighed deeply and continued her walk. <em>What a winter,<em> she thought as the snow crunched under her hooves. The usually bustling city was unnaturally silent. All the ponies in Vancouver were staying at home, locked away from the freezing temperatures of winter. Stephanie, on the other hand, had nothing to do. She didn't have a job like most of the adolescent ponies around here. Neither did she have enough money to vacation to somewhere warm like Hawaii like her parents were doing. Her parents had deserted her last month, leaving her with virtually no money and nopony but her older brother to give her company. Her brother, whose name is Wallace, had stayed in Vancouver, but he doesn't usually like with her, he likes to say at his girlfriends' houses (yes, he is a player). Occasionally, he crashes at her place, no, literally **crashes** at her house.

Getting bored of the walk, Stephanie turned back and went in the direction of her apartment. As she got closer to her apartment complex, she heard an odd noise emanating from her home. Stephanie's hoof paused at the doorknob. She was trying to decide to knock on the door, open the door, or stay here and not do anything at all. Unfortunately, fate had already decided for her. The door was yanked open by none other than her elder brother.

"Hey Stephanie, what's up?" Wallace was super chill, as is nothing has happened.

"What's up? Is that **all** you say? And why are **you** **in** **my** **apartment**?" Stephanie pushed past him and gaped at the mess he made in her living room.

"Wally! I told you! Even if you come over without permission, you can't touch anything without my permission!"

"C'mon, sis! I thought we're family!" Her brother whined.

"Yes, Wally. We **were, **but now I am officially unrelated to you." Stephanie huffed. "Didn't I tell you that I don't **have **any more money to pay for repairs? The last time Mom and Dad sent us money was well over a month ago! I'm already too deep in debt to deal with-"

"Sis!" Wallace interrupted her as she was just about to open the door to her room. "Please don't go in there!" He pleaded his eyes full of guilt and tears.

"Why? What did you do this time?" She ignored his frantic pleas and opened the door to find... a mare stretched out on her bed, covered in an odd substance while moaning seductively.

"GET OUT!" Stephanie finally reached her breaking point. "GET OUT, RIGHT NOW, WALLACE! YOU CAN TAKE YOUR DIRTY LITTLE GIRLFRIEND WITH YOU, AND NEVER, **EVER **COME BACK AGAIN!" She rushed him and the mare to the front door and slammed it shut in his face.

Stephanie retired to her room, confused and angry. The last thing that came into her train of thought before she hit the bed was that the landlord's secretary was coming next morning, and how angry she's going to be when Stephanie goes into further debt.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the prologue! The next chapter will be coming on soon... I hope. :P<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Woo hoo! Two chapters in a single day :D. Once again, please R&R and enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>"Ms. Daley, we cannot accept this." The secretary frowned at Stephanie. "You owe us too much money, so you have to pay it back soon. I'll be back in two weeks to collect the rent, as well as the debt you owe. And if you can't pay it all off, we'll have to confiscate your apartment, plus your belongings and furniture. Good luck, Ms. Daley." She walked out the door without looking back and closed the door behind her.<p>

The room was quiet for a while. Stephanie was sitting on her comfy armchair contemplating her choices. There weren't very many. She could either let the secretary take her home and belongings away from her, or she could try to get a job that paid well enough. Stephanie wasn't going to give up without a fight.

After a few hours of walking around town, talking with shop employees, Stephanie was ready to give up. She wished she could go back a few years and a least attend a decent college, but sadly for her, there was no unicorn spell for that. She didn't even know a single unicorn.

Finally, she found a breakfast buffet that was short on employees and didn't require a college education. Stephanie asked to meet with the manager, and found herself in a real interview only minutes later. After much investigation, she found, to her dismay, that the breakfast buffet doesn't pay nearly enough to pay off even a tenth of her debt.

"What's wrong, Ms. Daley? Are you dissatisfied with the salary?" The manager asked politely, leaning forward.

Stephanie nodded, and explained her situation to him, leaving out the part when Wallace and his mare friend trashed her house.

The manager nodded gravely. "I see... well, if you really want that much money in such a short time..." He suddenly sneered and dropped his voice to a whisper. "How would you like... to be my personal maid?"

Stephanie stared at the stallion in horror. He didn't look too much older than her, and other than the sneer on his face, he didn't look at all indecent. Stephanie made a mental note to never trust any stallion her age, no matter how they behaved or looked.

"So how about it?" The stallion stared at her through slitted eyes and licked his lips. "I'll pay you any amount of money you want."

Contorting her face in disgust, Stephanie refused him as politely as she could manage, then stormed out of the office. This was the reason she wanted to move far, far away from big cities like Vancouver.

There was a problem, however. Her landlord wouldn't let her move away from Vancouver without her paying off her debt. She paused outside the office door. _I guess the only way to get away from this horrible place is to accept his offer..._ She gulped and decided to walk back into the office. The manager was still sitting at his desk.

"I see you've decided to come back, hmm?" He sneered yet again.

"I'll accept your offer, but only if I can't find a job within a week." Stephanie offered.

"Fine."

They shook hooves.

That night, Stephanie dreamed that she got kicked out of her house and was forced to live with the manager of the breakfast buffet, who abused her, hit her, and all those kinds of things that are too impure for the eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! The next chapter will probably come out in a couple of days, so expect me then!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Here's chapter 2! (sorry it's so short :P)**

* * *

><p>"I'll have a waffle with maple syrup, please."<p>

Today, Stephanie was at an IHOP for breakfast. She took the last bit of change left in her piggy bank; might as well use it before she went completely bankrupt. So anyway, she was busy chewing away at probably her last real breakfast for a while, when a complete stranger walked up to her table holding a plate of pancakes in her mouth.

"May I sit here?" He motioned with his head to the seat across from her.

Stephanie looked up from her waffle. She didn't trust stallions, especially after last day with the crazy stallion begging her to be his "personal maid", but this was at a public restaurant, he couldn't try anything here, so Stephanie nodded.

He sat down and began to study Stephanie with interest.

She didn't react, too busy chowing down the waffle, of course. The stallion noticed her hunger and chuckled a little to himself.

Stephanie glanced up between bits. "What's so funny?" A chunk of the waffle fell out of her mouth.

He grinned, "Nothing, you just look like some half-starved mare running low on money."

"..."

"What, did I hit the nail on the head?" He raised an eyebrow, only slightly surprised.

Stephanie scratched her head. "Sort of... I'm just in a lot of debt. I'll lost my apartment pretty son if I don't pay it off in two weeks." Back to eating again.

"Why not get a job?"

Stephanie shook her head sadly. "I've tried countless times."

"Well, you're in luck." He handed her a business card. "My friend recently opened a sushi bar, he's gonna need all the help he can get. And the pay isn't too bad either."

"Where is this sushi bar?" Stephanie scanned the business card.

"It's in Ponyville. Don't worry, it's not that far from here.

Stephanie looked away and sighed in disappointment. "Um, the problem is, I'm not allowed to leave Vancouver without first paying off my debt."

"What's your landlord's phone number? Could you write it down for me?" He pulled out a notepad and a pen.

Stephanie wrote it down, but she couldn't help wondering what it had to do with anything.

"Oh!" Stephanie suddenly bolted up, "Please forgive my rudeness, I haven't introduced myself to you properly. I'm Stephanie." She held out her hoof for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dirk." He accepted her hoofshake. "Now please excuse me, I have somewhere to go to. I'll be seeing you later!" He waved.

Stephanie waved back and put a smile on her face, but she felt something tugging at her heart; she couldn't help thinking, when is later going to be?

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, English is my second language, R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
